1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric dry shavers. The invention relates more particularly to an improved arrangement for securing an outer cutter member of an electric dry shaver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric dry shavers generally include a hand-held housing and a cutter head, the housing being manipulated for advancing the cutter head in contact with a user's face or other body site at which hair is to be shaved. The cutter head includes an outer, stationary, apertured cutter member and an inner, reciprocating cutter member which operates in shearing engagement with the outer cutter member. An electric motor is positioned in the housing and is mechanically coupled to the cutter head for imparting reciprocating motion to the inner cutter member. A user's facial hairs which extend through the apertures in the outer cutter member are thereby sheared by the cutter members.
In a form of electric dry shaver with which this invention is concerned, the outer cutter member comprises a relatively thin, flexible, apertured foil which is supported on a hair pocket body. The hair pocket body is adapted to be mounted to and demounted from the shaver housing. When so mounted, the hair pocket body positions the foil cutter in shearing engagement with the inner reciprocating inner cutter. As the outer cutter is advanced along a user's face, the flexible outer cutter will experience inward forces of varying magnitude which cause it to flex and yield. It is mounted to the hair pocket so as to restrain the metal foil at its edges during such use.
In addition to restraining the outer cutter during use, it is also desirable for the outer cutter itself to be readily demounted from the hair pocket body for enabling a thorough cleaning of the hair pocket after substantial usage and to facilitate replacement of the foil cutter after wear. To satisfy these requirements, edge bars are mounted to opposite extending edges of the flexible foil. These bars include cutouts formed for engaging inwardly extending support bosses on the hair pocket body. The foil is thus supported in a desired position relative to the inner cutter. Generally speaking, an inner cutter used with a flexible outer foil cutter comprises a longitudinal extending array of cutter discs which are mounted on a cutter carrier. The cutter carrier positions the inner cutter discs adjacent an inner surface of the outer cutter foil.
While the bars are supported on the hair pocket body by the aforementioned bosses, various additional means have also been provided for securing the foil bar and thus the foil cutter to the hair pocket body. In one arrangement clips are provided. These clips are integrally molded in the hair pocket or alternatively are independent members. In either case, the clips add additional cost to the shaver and introduce complexity in assembly of the bars to the hair pocket body. In those cases in which clips are not used, the mounting bosses may include reentrant segments which inhibit escape of the cutter bar from the bosses. This arrangement is relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble.